Behind The Malevolence
by 64LiLrEd64
Summary: Follow me on twitter: LiLrEd @Emblem3Devoted This is a One-shot about Klaus. Rebekkah, Stefan, and Damon talk about how to defeat him. Read and you won't be disappointed. Review!


**A/N: Follow me on twitter: LiLrEd Emblem3Devoted **

**Here's a little one-shot on Klaus. It's something from his past. I don't know if I'll make it into a story or not. **** I really hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

"So Klaus actually had someone who…who loved him?" Damon asked, simply unable to grasp this little fact.  
"Hmm, believe it or not, yes." Rebekkah sighed. "But that was before he was a backstabbing dickwad."

Stefan, Damon, and Rebekkah were in the Salvatore living room. Rebekkah was completely full of hatred at her brother from lashing out at her the other day, and in revenge she was telling the Salvatore brothers one of Klaus' biggest secrets.

"So where is this going?" asked an impatient Stefan. "He left her, she left him?"  
Rebekkah laughed. "Oh, Stefan. I'm about to tell you something that Klaus would kill me for, and you sit there like it's just story-time." She went to a mahogany table and poured herself a glass of wine.

"No. Stefan's right. If this doesn't help us get rid of Klaus, we really don't have time for this." Damon stood up and grabbed his coat.

Rebekkah rolled her eyes. "So you don't want to hear the story of how Klaus became the way that he did?"

Damon stopped and slowly turned around. "What does _that_ mean?" he stated harshly.

"Well let's just say that at one time Niklaus did have a heart. He'd have done anything to protect his family. Anything." She was swooshing her wine glass back and forth.

"I find that hard to believe," mumbled Damon, but still willingly sitting back down.  
"_Damon_." said Stefan as to keep him quiet.

Rebekkah was pacing back and forth slowly, enjoying their eager ears. "Anyways, about 800 years ago, Klaus was _deeply_ in love with a girl named Victoria. I can remember her face like it was yesterday. She was…honestly part of the family. Well, I didn't particularly care for her as you know I am the jealous type," she snickered, causing Damon and Stefan to feel uncomfortable.

"She was so perfect for him," she continued on, "this human, and quite the beauty, only 19. Everyone loved her dearly." She stopped for a moment. "And then that all stopped."

"What, did you kill her?" Damon smirked.  
"Hmm, I wish."

Damon got a hard gaze from Stefan.

"Around the time when everything was perfect and everyone was happy, a team of vampire-hunters came in and wiped almost the entire village out. They almost succeeded in killing all of us," Rebekkah said thoughtfully.

"Wait, how could a team of vampire-hunters almost kill you all? I mean, them against a team of vampires, plus a hybrid Klaus. And he's so _damn_ hard to kill." Damon took a hard drink from his glass.

"Yes, and nothing scared him more than these people. These vampire-hunters were mutants. Meaning they were literally born with a mutantry in their body." Rebekkah had their full, undivided attention. "Mutants are in fact much more dangerous than anything else they could ever compete against. They're not part of the supernatural. It's literally what they were born with. Who they are. A mistake on the X or Y chromosome. And many were immune to even being bitten by a vampire."

"Great, so you're telling me that there's another weird, freaky supernatural species out there that we have to worry about?" Damon asked.

"I don't think they're a species, Damon," said Stefan. Rebekkah was glad he understood.

"No, considering they all have different powers. But I reckon there are some out there somewhere. Anyways, they wanted us dead…thought we were a curse of the supernatural. They took Victoria right in front of Klaus. But their leader instantly thought she was beautiful. Nathan was his name…the leader. So he offered a deal. It was either kill all of us including Victoria, or Nathan would keep Victoria for himself and keep us all alive."

"He let her go." Stefan said quietly, understanding.

"Klaus…made the best decision. So he thought. He compelled Victoria to forget him and fall in love with Nathan. I've never seen Klaus so vulnerable…so heartbroken." Rebekkah sat down.

"Why wouldn't he have just let her die? Then you all would've been dead and we wouldn't have this problem," said Damon sourly.

"Even you know Klaus is too much of a big shot to let himself die, Damon," answered Stefan.

"Well, what does this have to do with us?" asked Damon.

Rebekkah sighed. "Damon, Nathan took her away from Klaus. Which, you can probably guess was a big mistake. And we found out later that Nathan killed her." She stared straight ahead. "And that's the reason that Klaus is the way he is today," she finished.

"Couldn't you have somehow stopped it? Got her back?" asked Stefan.

She laughed. "Well none of us really cared but him, we were just lucky to be alive. And he knew he would've died trying to get her back. Though, he insisted that she was still alive, even after he heard she was killed."

"What?" Damon asked. "She was human. Did Klaus get a little crazy? Geez."

Rebekkah got up to fill her glass. "For the next century he searched for her. Until he got so frustrated, had a meltdown and gave up."

"Why would he assume that she was still alive in the first place?" Stefan asked.

Rebekkah finished filling her glass. "He said, as I recall, that she was a mutant as well."

"What?" Damon stood up. "So she had a power? What could she do? How could she have even survived?"

Rebekkah smiled and raised her hands in surrender. "I don't know anymore than that. He never talked about it. But I do know that no one compelled Niklaus to forget her. So if he saw her, he would recognize her in a heartbeat. And if she is still alive…"

"You're crazy." Damon did not want to believe that there was some girl out there with mutant powers that they'd have to deal with.

"Am I? Have you not gotten the whole point of this story, Damon?" Rebekkah smiled, "All you've wanted to know is how to kill Klaus."

"Yeah, and how does this help us?" Damon yelled, frustrated. "Even if she is still alive, how the hell would she help us kill Klaus?"

"Damon." Stefan said blankly standing up.

Rebekkah had the biggest smile on her face as she saw that Stefan…indeed understood.

Damon looked at Stefan, waiting for him to say something.

Stefan opened his mouth. "Victoria…is the one thing that can help us kill Klaus. We've been searching and searching for his weakness, and now…we have it."

Damon shook his head and he suddenly understood. "It'd be tricky, but if we could find her, we'd have him right under our skin," Damon said smirking.

Stefan nodded, happier than ever. "We need to tell Elena."

Meanwhile, Rebekkah grinned. She just gave away Klaus' biggest secret and she loved it.

"It sounds like you two have a lot to talk about," she said as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the Salvatore house.

_And a lot of work to do._

**A/N: Ok, so hate me if you want since I don't know if I'm continuing or not. But I really hope you liked it. Review! Follow me on twitter: LiLrEd Emblem3Devoted**


End file.
